Unpleasant
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. Everything is going well until Jinx starts experiencing unexplained pain in her stomach. What's wrong with the pink haired sorceress? ...no, it's not pregnancy. Rated T for swearing and stuff.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. I was racking my brain, trying to come up with a plot…then I had to go in for surgery. What happens in this story happened to me…with obvious changes. It wasn't as torturous as in this story. I just made it that way for humor's sake. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Unpleasant"**

**Chapter One**

**HIVE Tower: Red X's Room**

Not long ago, Red X had come to a decision. She decided that being the leader…SUCKED! Sure, she may have secured a replacement team member in Inertia…but now she had to work on getting everyone to trust him. Inertia was a warm, amiable sort. That said, it wasn't TOO hard getting some people to trust him. Red X kept her doubts, but only because she felt that as leader she HAD to. He was new and it could be a trick. Red would know. Terra was supposed to be such a trick herself…unfortunately, the Titans didn't buy it for a minute. Who could say that there wasn't someone out there wanting to return their favor? Maybe Inertia was just that person. Maybe not. Red X would be as kind as she could without seeming soft to the newcomer. From what she can gather, his attitude had already won over Krystal and Gizmo. Unlike Sonic, Inertia never once made fun of Gizmo's stature. Red X winced at that thought. It seemed like…well, it seemed wrong to remember Sonic for one of his faults. It was ridiculous of course, but…ill of the dead and all that. It wasn't like Sonic meant any harm by it. He just…hadn't understood. He hadn't understood that mocking Gizmo's height is the same thing as making fun of a blind person's inability to see. …Inertia never made fun of him for that. …he made fun of his baldness, but in the grand scheme of things, compared to having to climb up to see over the kitchen counter, being bald wasn't so bad. Blackfire was warming up to him, mostly because he was getting along so well with Krystal. Mammoth seemed hesitant…Red X wasn't certain why and it was his business, really. Jinx…well, Red X was pretty sure Jinx suspected Inertia was actually Kid Flash. Given their rate of speed, it's not like anyone could have gotten a picture of the two fighting. It WAS possible that Inertia was just Kid Flash with a dye job to turn his hair blonde. …but unlikely. Kid Flash couldn't stand her…more then likely due to the fact that she almost killed him. So saying, he could never act jovial around her again. Besides, he didn't give off the same feel. Maybe Kid Flash was simply a better actor then Red X gave him credit for…or maybe Inertia WAS someone different. Sighing, Red X pulled her mask off and rubbed her face. Either way, he was a speedster and that apparently was reason enough. This, of course, wouldn't do. There had to be something she could do…ugh. She needed coffee. Why she started to drink the stuff was beyond her. …what was she thinking about? Oh yeah. Getting Jinx to accept Inertia. If only something would happen…nah. That's just wishful thinking.

::CUE THEME::

**Main Room**

Jinx tried not to make a scene. Why did it have to come back now? She was watching a movie with Mammoth, Krystal, and Gizmo when suddenly the pain returned. Recently she had been feeling intense pain in her abdomen area. She would take a little home made remedy and that would be that. Oh the benefits of being a witch. She didn't want to be a bother…it was never her thing. …okay, she didn't mind BOTHERING her friends. It was how she made them train and do their jobs when she was leader…but she wasn't leader anymore. Why bother them? Besides, she was more then capable of taking care of herself.

Jinx: I…I need to go. I'll be right back.

Gizmo: Tsk. I'm not pausing the damn movie again. First Krystal, then you, then Mammoth, then Mammoth AGAIN and now you again? I don't think so.

URGH! It was like someone was jamming a blade into her. She stood up, stumbling slightly. She felt like she was going to be sick…

Jinx: Fine, whatever. I gotta go.

Why did it hurt so bad? There had to be a reason. Maybe she should go to the doctor… Nah. She was fine. One dose away from feeling like her old self again. …hmm…maybe she was getting addicted. Nah. As she walked down the hall she found herself feeling…lightheaded. She stumbled, leaning against the wall. Then things got worse.

Inertia: Whoa…you okay? You're all…well…pale. I mean even for you type of pale.

Fighting back the pain, Jinx tried her best to scowl at him. In truth she wanted to beg him to snap her neck and end her misery.

Jinx: Just get out of my…get…

She stumbled and fell. Good one, Jinx. Now he'd never leave you alone. He knelt down and help her up.

Inertia: Okay, something's really wrong. Talk to me, Jinx. I don't know why you got a bug up your butt about me, but if you're hurting, say something.

Jinx: I…I just…

And with that the world went black. Inertia caught her as she went down. Shaking her produced no response. Her skin felt hot…it didn't look good. Not sure what was wrong with her, he gently laid her down flat and went to get help.

**Red X's Room**

Red X sighed as she continued to ponder the problem. It was vital that the team worked like a well oiled machine, just like it used to. I know I've mentioned this before, but Red X really…

Inertia: Red!

Red X jumped. Inertia had vibrated through the door and into the room. She made a mental note to get her walls lined with something he couldn't vibrate through…like vibranium. God, she hoped he wasn't a peeper.

Red X: Inertia, this better be…

Inertia: Jinxissickandidontknowwhatswrong!

Red X: What? Slow down.

Not bloody likely. Inertia grabbed her arm and pulled her along. It took her a moment to get her bearings when he stopped. Her eyes seemed to be trying to recall all that had just passed her by. Suddenly she became very aware of what was in front of her.

Red X: Jinx! Inertia, what happened?

Inertia: Shejustfelloveridontknowwha…

Red X: SLOWLY!

Inertia: I said, I don't know. She just fell over.

Red X pulled her glove off and touched Jinx's forehead.

Red X: Damn, she's burning up. There are stretchers in the med-lab. Grab one and bring it here. I don't want to risk jostling her around.

Inertia: Right.

Inertia sped off as Red X continued to do what little an examination she could do given her lack of tools. She could see nothing wrong with the pale skinned witch girl. Damn it all…why now?

**Outside Hospital**

Jinx groaned as the world slowly returned to focus. Where was she? The sounds…the smell…it wasn't right. It wasn't of the tower. She groaned again as the sharp pain in her abdomen reminded her WHY she had passed out to begin with.

Blackfire: Thank X'hal.

Jinx realized she was being supported by Blackfire and stepped away. They were just entering some kind of building… Jinx shook her head.

Jinx: Where…?

Blackfire: Easy…we're just about to go into the hospital.

Jinx: No, I…

Blackfire: Don't need to? Jinx, you passed out in the hallway. You need a doctor.

Jinx: Can't we just use the med-lab…?

Blackfire: Most of that equipment is being reworked, remember? We don't have enough operational for us to find out what's wrong let alone enough to fix it. Krystal teleported us here but Red X wanted the one who brought you in to be more…um…

Jinx: Stable?

Blackfire scowled but shook it off. Jinx wasn't well right now. Slips of the tongue were excusable. She didn't like it when people said Krystal was crazy. She used to not mind it, but Krystal had been known to beat herself up over it. Now Blackfire didn't want to be reminded of it.

Blackfire: You remember your lines?

It wouldn't do for everyone to know members of the HIVE were staying somewhere. To counter this, false names, addresses, and other such things were designed for such occasions. Computers would be fooled by implanted information so that their claims would be verified. Blackfire was in civilian clothes…and…well…Jinx's clothes weren't TOO outlandish. …eh, they'd worry about that later. Jinx was in no condition to get changed anyway. Jinx's name was Jean LeFay. She came up with the name "Jean" on her first date with Sonic. The "LeFay" part came from Morgan LeFay, the sister of Merlin from the legends of King Arthur. Blackfire's name was Cammy Anders. Somehow "Com Anders" (her real name was Komadnr) didn't sound right. And behold, I change their names for this part of the story. They made it up to the desk.

Receptionist: Can I help you?

Cammy glared at Jean. Jean sighed.

Jean: I'm suffering from terrible pain in my stomach. It was so bad that I passed out.

Receptionist: Uh huh…and on a scale of 1 to 10, where would you rate that pain?

Rate that pain?! It was freaking PAIN! How do you rate pain?! Jean had the sudden urge to bash her head against the glass that separated her from the receptionist.

Jean: Excuse me?

Receptionist: How bad is it? 1 through 10.

Jean: I don't know…an 8?

What a stupid question…SOMEBODY GIVE HER SOMETHING ALREADY! …or at least knock her out. Jean groaned softly as the receptionist simply typed crap into the computer. Oh how she would love to make that computer explode…but alas, now was not the time.

Receptionist: Name?

Jean: Jean LeFaye.

After giving the rest of her information, Jean was given a…bracelet. A stupid…little…BRACELET!

Receptionist: Go on into the waiting room.

Jean: Waiting room?! But…

Cammy grabbed her arm.

Cammy: Thank you, ma'am.

She pulled the agonized witch away from the desk. Jean hissed at her.

Jean: Waiting room?! I'm in freaking agony!

Cammy: And you think these other people aren't? You think they're here for paper cuts?

Jean groaned again, but conceded. Cammy had a point. Who knew what these people were there for? …though it was hard to remember that when the sharp stabbing pain in her stomach was all she could think about. Jean sat down, holding her stomach. Cammy tsked.

Cammy: What kind of pain are we talking about?

Jean: Like a knife right in my gut.

Cammy: Hey, I was the one that got stabbed that one time. I'll be the judge of that.

It was meant as a joke, but Jean was in no laughing mood. Sighing, Jean just closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. It was all she COULD do at this point. Finally, after a few names were called, the door opened and a nurse leaned in.

Nurse: Jean LeFaye?

Jean stood up and stumbled. Cammy caught her. The pain was getting bad again. Well, it was always bad…now it was getting REALLY bad.

Cammy: Hey, come on. Stay with me.

Jean: I'm good, Cammy…thank you.

Jean sat down in the chair that was presented to her.

Nurse: Just wait here. A nurse will be right with you.

Jean: …aren't YOU a nurse?

No response. The nurse simply left. Cammy sweatdropped.

Cammy: Okay…I'm getting the feeling that those medical television shows don't accurately depict the way hospitals really work.

Another nurse came up to Jean after a few more agonizing moments.

Nurse: Hey there. What seems to be the problem?

Jean: Well I…mmph?!

Jean was interrupted by the nurse putting a thermometer in her mouth. She then wrapped a strap around Jean's arm which quickly tightened. Ah, a blood pressure measuring machine. That made sense. …what DIDN'T make sense was asking a question then jamming something into her mouth! Jean tried not to bite the device in her mouth in half. It beeped and the nurse removed it.

Nurse: And what was the problem?

Jean: My PROBLEM is that my insides feel like a shrapnel grenade went off in my stomach!

Cammy: Jean, calm down…

Jean responded with a withering glare. Calm down indeed… If the nurse was bothered by the outburst (or even if she was aware of it) she gave no signs.

Nurse: I see…why don't you just lay down on that gurney over there and I'll be with you in a moment?

Jean: Why don't I shove…

Cammy slapped her hand over Jean's mouth. She must really be in pain. Jean was usually fairly even tempered.

Cammy: Thank you. We'll do just that. Come on, Jean.

Jean: Mother f…

Again, Cammy had to move Jean along before she got herself in trouble. Jean sighed as she laid on the soft stretcher. She closed her eyes and groaned.

Jean: I've never been so close to strangling someone before.

Cammy: Just calm down. I'm sure they'll take care of this quickly.

Jean: Oh they better…or I'm going to trash each nonessential item I come across in this building, starting with the chairs.

There was no hit of humor in her voice. Cammy was sure Jean meant it. Thankfully another nurse, this one a guy…or was he an orderly…eh, some hospital dude came up with an IV. Because of her long sleeves, Jean had to get the IV needle inserted into the back of her hand. She hissed softly as it went in.

Nurse: (a lot of people are going to be named "Nurse") Feel any nausea?

Jean: All I feel is like my guts are being wrung out like…

Nurse: Okay, this medication will leave you feeling a little weighed down, so you might want to lay back and just relax.

The nurse injected clear fluid into her IV tube. In seconds the pain began to fade and she felt, as he said, kind of heavy. Lethargic, really. She sighed and let her head rest on the pillow. The pain was just a dull throb now. More of a discomfort then anything else.

Cammy: Still with me?

Jean: Yeah…

It was kind of a chore to respond, but she didn't want to worry her friend. She watched the ceiling tiles move past, letting herself relax. The pain had finally stopped. She wasn't high by any means, just drowsy and relieved to no longer be in agony.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Unpleasant"**

**Chapter Two**

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

It was hard to relax, knowing that one of their own was in the hospital. Inertia rapidly flipped through channels. No one complained because nobody was really paying attention anyway. Gizmo grumbled.

Gizmo: Wouldn't be happening if you didn't make me rework the stupid equipment…

Red X: Shut up, Gizmo, I'm aware of that.

Her admitting to the fault was enough to make Gizmo drop the subject. It wasn't the reaction he expected…or wanted for that matter. Anything, even an argument, would have been better then the tension that had gripped them. Krystal wasn't helping.

Krystal: What if it's cancer?!

Mammoth: It's not cancer.

Krystal: What if it's a brain tumor?!

Mammoth: …well it could be…

Krystal: What if she's infested with brain worms?!

Red X: Krystal!

Krystal: What?

Before Red X could respond to that, her communicator went off. Red X fumbled for it before answering.

Red X: Yes?

Cammy: The doctor's looking at her now…they think it's her appendix.

Red X: Thank god…Krystal's imagination was starting to be infectious.

Cammy: Did she get to "black plague" yet?

Red X: She stopped at brain worms.

Cammy: Well, it's probably nothing too big. A little under-the-knife time and she'll be fine.

Red X: Good.

Red X sighed. Enough was enough. If she was going to be leader…

Red X: …Blackfire, I'm coming over there to see her.

Cammy: The hat and sunglasses again?

Red X: See you soon.

Red X hung up the communicator.

Gizmo: So she's okay?

Red X: Seems that way. I'm going to make sure myself. I don't want any more then two of us visiting her at a time. And ALWAYS bring your communicator. I'm sending Blackfire back when I get there.

Red X left the room. Krystal laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

Krystal: …what if it's a huge family of tape worms?

Inertia: Blackfire just said it was her appendix.

Krystal: They THINK that. But it could be any number of abdominal disorders. …maybe a bone she swallowed got stuck in her stomach lining…

Mammoth: You're really not helping.

Krystal: Did I say I was?

Mammoth: Could you at least stop smiling when you say crap like that?

She shook her head in response. Mammoth sighed and shook his head. That girl's weirdness seemed to fluctuate every day. A few minutes later the door open and the one that came through shocked them.

Gizmo: ROSE?! What the…?

Rose: Surprise.

Krystal: It was YOU! All this time I couldn't…I should have, but I just…

Inertia: …um…what the hell is going on?

Gizmo: Rose is the daughter of the guy who organized this team…and apparently she's also our leader.

Rose was dressed in blue jeans and an orange shirt. She had a blue jacket over it (HEH! I IS CLEVER! GET IT?) She pulled at a pair of rider gloves on her hands.

Rose: That's right. I'm your leader. …and I want you all to trust me. I need you all to trust me…and so long as I'm nothing more then a mask to you, you will never trust me as completely as I need you to. It just defies logic to trust someone who won't even let you see their face. So…

She pointed at her face.

Rose: Here it is. I'm Rose Wilson. I'm also Red X. …I've got to go. See you later.

And with that, she left her teammates shocked. Krystal rolled onto her stomach, lifted herself up with her arms and legs, and started to hit her head on the floor.

Krystal: Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I not have figured that out? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Gizmo: Krystal, you're gonna put a dent in the floor again.

Krystal: I don't care! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Inertia: …should someone stop her?

Mammoth: Eh, she's got a hard head. She'll be fine. Besides, she gets upset if you stop her.

Gizmo: One time Blackfire found her tossing a ball at the wall then letting it strike her in the head. When she tried to stop it, Krystal threw the ball at her instead.

Krystal: Is that what she told you? Honestly, I was a bit dazed after the first hundred times I hit myself so I MAY have missed the wall that time.

Gizmo: Uh huh.

Krystal shrugged and rolled onto her back again.

Krystal: Come on, somebody had to have figured it was Rose.

Gizmo: I did.

Mammoth: You're full of crap.

…he was. Gizmo had no idea.

**Hospital: Small Room**

Cammy sighed and brushed her hair from her face. What a miserable day. It certainly wasn't the day she had planned. Then again, she really wasn't much of a day planner. She preferred to just go with the flow.

Cammy: How you feeling?

Jean: Same as the last time you asked.

Sighing, Jean tried to get comfortable. Damn stupid hospital gown… Who the hell decided that you can't have your ass covered during hospitalization? At least she got to keep her underwear on…she had enough problems right then. She was also rather thankful to have had ignored Sonic's offhand remark about wearing thongs for that matter.

Cammy: Red's coming.

Jean: …already on her way?

Cammy: By now, yeah.

Jean: Damn…I wanted to ask if she could bring me one of my crossword puzzle books or a word search. I'm bored.

Cammy: Could be worse. You could be in agony.

Jean: Feh…

One of the attendants came in. Like many of the others, she looked THRILLED to be there. …it's sarcasm.

Attendant: Okay, time for your CAT scan.

Jean waved good bye to Cammy as the attendant wheeled her off. The soft clanking the stretcher made as it was wheeled down the halls was kind of relaxing…well, when combined with that drug coursing through her veins it was. Jean lost track of things quickly, suddenly finding herself in a room with a huge machine in the center. The technician gave her a warm smile.

Technician: Hey there. Not feeling so good, huh?

Jean: Was it the gown or the IV that gave it away?

Again, her sarcasm was ignored. Damn…she thought that was a good one.

Technician: Ever had one of these before?

Jean: Yes…well, of my head, never my abdomen.

You get hit in the head a lot as a super hero. Brain damage is something one must look out for. The technician nodded.

Technician: Well, it's just as painless. Can you walk on your own?

Jean: Yeah, I'm okay.

She carefully climbed off the stretcher and laid out on the bed-like part of the machine.

Technician: Okay, what I'm going to do is inject your IV with a special fluid that will show up on the machine. It'll probably burn a little on the way in.

Jean: Burns a little? Um, actually, I…

…ouch. Once again ignoring her, the technician put the blue fluid into the IV. True to her word, the stuff burned.

Technician: There. That wasn't so bad, was it?

Jean: IT'S LIKE LIQUID FIRE HAS BEEN INJECTED INTO MY VEINS!

Her shriek once again falling on deaf ears, Jean grumbled as the pain faded and the bed part rose up. The technician went into the next room and the bed moved toward the tube shaped device, putting her inside it.

Technician: Okay, hold your breath.

A red light came on. Caught off guard, Jean simply stopped breathing. She waited…and waited…and soon her chest felt ready to explode. She had to breath, damn it! Test be damned, if she didn't breathe now she…

Technician: And breathe.

Jean took a deep breath, panting. What the hell?! They should warn you about…

Technician: And hold your breath.

DAMN IT! Again, Jean soon felt like her lungs were going to cave in from lack of oxygen. What was wrong with this woman?! You can't just hold your breath on the fly! You need to take a deep breath first or you can't hold it for very long. Finally the machine stopped.

Technician: And breathe.

Jean wasn't failing for it this time. She took several deep breaths.

Technician: And hold your breath.

Ah ha! She knew it! This time, she had a full set of lungs. So in your face demented CAT scan operator! Jean had your number! The test ended and the bed was pulled out of the tube…thingie. Jean got back onto the stretcher.

Technician: Hmm…looks to me like your appendix is just fine…but your gall bladder looks a pretty inflamed. We'll have to do an ultra sound to be sure.

Jean: An ultra sound? Am I sick or pregnant?

…why didn't anyone acknowledge her attempts at humor/show of displeasure?

**Small Room**

Cammy sighed as she waited for Jean to return. That's when she got a surprise visitor.

Cammy: Rose? What are you doing here?

Rose sighed.

Rose: I told you I was coming, didn't I? I just didn't go with the hat and sunglasses this time.

Cammy: R…

Rose glared at her and made a motion to be quiet. Cammy nodded, realizing her blunder before she made it.

Cammy: Well…this is a surprise…

Rose: You've lived with me long enough. You should know the truth by now. Dad probably won't be too happy…but it was my decision to make.

Cammy: Man…all this time…eh, I guess that's not important right now. Jean is our main concern.

Rose: How is she?

Cammy: Cranky, but little else thanks to the pain killers in her system. They took her for a CAT scan.

Sighing, Rose sat down and held her head.

Rose: This is all my fault. I should have made Mikron design new machines, not disable the ones we had…or maybe order some new ones.

Cammy: Don't beat yourself up over it. She'll be fine.

Rose was silent for a moment.

Rose: …I'd like you to go home now, please.

Cammy: …not until I know you're okay. Rose, look at me.

Sighing, Rose looked up.

Cammy: You can blame yourself for this when Jean points the finger and says you're to blame. Until then, I don't think it's your fault and you shouldn't either.

Rose: …I'll keep that in mind. Go on. You know how Krystal gets when you're gone.

Cammy smiled and nodded.

Cammy: Yeah…

Rose: I don't know how you stand it. She's so…clingy.

Cammy: On…er…back home, we're all pretty clingy. I just noticed that hu…er…you folks have this bizarre issue with personal space, so I don't go around giving hugs all the time. Took me a while to get used to it, really.

Rose: Well, I'm glad you did. Go on home.

Cammy: Okay, okay. Just keep your cool about this.

With a weak smile, Rose put her hand over her heart, raising the other.

Rose: I promise.

Cammy: Good. See you later.

With that, the alien departed. Rose sighed. Oh well…at least Jean was comfortable.

**Ultra Sound Room**

Jean yelped.

Jean: Jeez, that's COLD!

Jean was referring to the gel being smeared on her abdomen. She was extremely thankful that there were covers on the stretcher. She was embarrassed enough in the gown as it was. This was without a doubt the most humiliating day of her life…and the day was still young. Plenty more time for humiliation.

Jean: What the hell is this stuff for anyway?

Technician: Never had an ultra sound have you?

Jean considered another sarcastic response, but that only seemed to be ignored each time.

Jean: No.

Technician: The gel makes it easier for the machine to get a good look through your skin.

Jean sighed as the technician began to run the thing from the machine along her skin. She winced when pressure was applied to her upper abdomen, however. It hurt, even through the pain medicine.

Technician: Hurt?

Jean: Yes.

The technician proceeded to do it again. Son of a bitch, mother fu…

Technician: Hmm…

Jean: "Hmm?" What do you mean, "hmm"?

No answer. The technician did a half assed job cleaning up the gel mess he had put on her in the first place before she was sent back on her way.

Jean: Is it too late to be transferred to a different hospital? In a different state?

Again she was ignored.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Unpleasant"**

**Chapter Three**

**Small Room**

Jean grumbled as she was pushed back into the room. She blinked when she saw who was waiting for her. She managed to smirk a little.

Jean: I always suspected it was you under there. I just didn't want to say anything.

Rose: You're the first one to say that. …how are you?

Sighing, Jean shrugged and stared at the ceiling.

Jean: They think it's my gall bladder now. This is all my fault…I should have gone to a doctor right away. Instead I just mixed up something in my room and that was that.

Rose: Jean! My god, that's so…

Jean: I know, I know. I'm sorry. …I didn't want to worry anyone.

Rose studied her friend carefully. Something was really bugging her, aside from the pain.

Rose: We're your friends. We don't worry, we DO something for you.

Jean: …nothing you could have done anyway.

Rose: I would have dragged your butt here the first sign of this crap.

Jean chuckled and winced.

Jinx: Don't make me laugh, it hurts like hell when I do.

Rose: Sorry, I didn't know. ...and…I'm also sorry I had Mikron fix the stuff today. I…I should have been better prepared.

Jean: Rose, don't you dare.

Rose looked at her with surprise. Jean sounded angry.

Jean: Don't go down that rode. You're leader, not God. You can't control everything.

Rose: But…

Jean: If you focus too much on your failures, what's happening right now will slip past you, becoming another failure. It piles on and on until you're buried in them. What you did was the right thing. We need our stuff maintained now and then. You want to blame something, blame my gall bladder.

Rose: …I'll make it polish the roof when it gets home.

Jean: Damn it, I told you not to make me laugh!

Rose: Sorry, I couldn't resist.

The doctor soon entered.

Doctor: Ms. LeFay? I'm Doctor Ginestihenen…

As odd as the name sounded, given his accent, it wasn't hard to believe. Jean blinked, trying to grasp what was just said. Rose, however, understood right away.

Jean: …'kay.

Doctor Ginestihenen: Well, your appendix looks fine, but there's a lot of inflammation in your gall bladder. We're going to have to take it out.

Jean: …'kay.

Rose whispered in her ear.

Rose: He says he's going to cut your gall bladder out.

Jean: …damn…um…when?

Doctor Ginestihenen: Well, there's one more test we need to do…so we'll probably begin surgery tomorrow. Now, what I'm going to try to do is make an incision here…

He drew his finger above her belly button.

Doctor Ginestihenen: And a few more here and here. Then we'll try to pull your gall bladder out slow and easy.

Rose explained it to Jean, though Jean pretty much got the jist of it this time. She winced.

Doctor Ginestihenen: Now, if the inflammation is too great, we'll have no choice but to do open surgery to remove it. We'll try to make this small…but it all depends on how bad off your gall bladder is. You'll be taken to your room soon. If you need anything, just ask the nurses there.

Nicest guy yet and Jean could barely follow a word of what he said. He departed and Jean turned to Rose.

Jean: What he say?

Rose: He said that if your gall bladder is too bad off, they won't be able to get it out through the smaller incisions. They'll have to do full open surgery.

Jean gulped.

Jean: Why'd you tell me that?

Rose: Hey, you asked.

Jean: (grumble) You could have lied…

The attendant came by and rolled her out of the room. Rose followed, wanting to know where to go later.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

The day had turned to dusk by the time Blackfire returned home. As expected, Krystal promptly jumped on her back.

Krystal: Get me anything? Didja, didja, didja?

Blackfire: Just this.

Blackfire pecked Krystal on the nose. Krystal pouted.

Krystal: What, no chocolate? Cheapskate…

Blackfire: Tsk…try and be romantic, you get called a cheapskate…

Krystal: Aw, I'm kidding.

Gizmo: So how is she?

Krystal: Gizmo, that's private!

Blackfire sweatdropped.

Blackfire: …I think he means Jinx.

Krystal: Oh…heh…of course he did. Heh…I'm just going to go…die of embarrassment now…

Krystal disappeared. Mammoth scratched his head.

Mammoth: Since when did she get embarrassed?

Inertia: I'm so lost…can we get back to how Jinx is doing?

Blackfire: She's doing just fine. I'm thinking surgery is in her future.

Gizmo: …she's really had it rough lately.

That was an understatement. First Jinx discovered that she was only half human, the rest of her being some sort of vampiric creature. Then her boyfriend, Sonic, was murdered by Kid Flash. Now she was going to under go surgery. While it wasn't life threatening, it certainly wasn't pleasant.

Mammoth: …maybe we oughta…I don't know, do something for her when she gets back.

FLASH. Krystal reappeared, squeezing Mammoth tightly.

Krystal: Great idea! A party, I say! A welcome back minus-one-organ party!

Inertia: Right, because the first thing she'll want to remember when she gets back is the gapping section inside her where she once had an organ. Besides, she'll probably be stoned on pain killers.

Krystal: …I'm sorry, were you under the impression that the party was for HER to enjoy? To her, it just shows her we care. For us, it's a chance to PAR-TAY!

Inertia: …you're really weird, you know that?

Gizmo: You just got here. Wait until she stops being shy around you.

…this was her SHY?!

Krystal: Then I stop wearing clothes.

Inertia: …you're kidding.

Krystal: Please…everyone would be blind if that was the case. Anyway…who's gonna visit Jinxie next?

Mammoth: I'll go.

Krystal: Well, okkie dokkie then. And…let's keep the party a surprise, okay? Hush hush and all.

**Test Room**

This was by far the worst test yet. Jean had been laying on this table with the machine pressed against her for almost twenty minutes now. She felt like a sandwich. Worst of all, she was instructed to not move at all. Finally, after another ten minutes, the technician responsible for this torture…er…test came around.

Technician: Okay, just two more of these and…

Jean: You mean I'm going to be stuck like this for another hour?!

Technician: Oh no, these two will only take a couple minutes each.

…good…all these fluids going into her from the IV was making her need to use the bathroom.

Technician: Now turn on your side and remember, don't move.

Jean winced as she did as she was told. After two minutes the technician came back and told her to lay on her back and turn her face to the right. No sooner had she done that did she find the machine mooshing her face.

Jean: …I'm being punished for something I did in a past life, aren't I?

Two minutes later, Jean was back on the stretcher and waiting for the attendant to take her back to her room where Rose was hopefully still waiting. …three minutes later she was still waiting. …then ten minutes later…fifteen…

Jean: Um…shouldn't I be gone by now?

Technician: I called them before the test started…guess they're really backed up right now.

Jinx sighed. Well, it can't be much longer, right?

**Room A571**

Rose sighed. Jean had been gone for almost two hours now…visiting hours would end in less then twenty minutes. …and this stupid TV's speakers didn't work! Not to mention Jean's roommate seemed to be grunting and groaning every five…

Roommate: Nnngh…UUUUGHHHH!

…minutes. It was kind of disturbing. Finally Jean was once again wheeled into the room and helped into the bed. As soon as the nurse left, Jean turned to Rose and grabbed her arm.

Jean: Get me out of here.

Rose: Jean, stop it. …we can't do surgery back home.

Damn, she was right. Sighing, Jean let her arm drop.

Jean: You suck…

Rose: That bad, huh?

Jean: You've got no idea…these test are insane…and…stupid.

Before Rose could respond, the P.A. went on.

P.A.: Visiting hours are now over. Please come back at eight a.m. tomorrow.

Rose: Sounds like I have to go. …want the next visitor to bring over some stuff tomorrow?

Jean: My MP3 player…um…should be in my room, in my desk, middle drawer. I'd also like a puzzle book. Crossword or word find. And…that should be good.

Rose: Okay then. Rest up. Somebody will be here by eight, I promise.

Jean: Don't hurry on my account.

Rose: And Jean…um…maybe later you can give me some pointers on being…in your former position.

Jean: …yeah. Yeah, I'd like to talk about that some more.

Rose left and Jean reached over, turning out the light. She was exhausted after her trying…

Roommate: NNnnngh! Ooooh! ARRRGH!

…day. Jean shuddered. Hopefully he wasn't going to do that often… Sighing, Jean tried to get as comfortable as she could with her sore abdomen and the IV in her hand…speaking of which, that was starting to itch…and go to sleep.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Unpleasant"**

**Chapter Four**

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Red X came back into the room, feeling much better. Walking around the tower as Rose left her feeling…naked.

Krystal: HEY ROSE!

Krystal was disappointed when Red X didn't jump. After all this time, Red was getting used to it.

Red X: Krystal, I'm in my costume. Call me Red X or I'm going to start regretting unmasking.

Krystal: Sorry…so how's Jinxie?

Red X: They're operating on her tomorrow…

Krystal: Will her nose glow red if they touch the sides?

Red X rolled her eyes under her mask.

Red X: Krystal…

Krystal: Sorry, sorry…I'm just kind of worried about her.

Red X: They're trained professionals. Jinx is in good hands.

Krystal: Trained professionals, huh? So they operate on half humans/half vampire things often?

…uh oh. Krystal had a point. What if…no…no, they had done things with Jinx before. Her body was perfectly human. There was nothing to worry about.

Red X: Don't be concerned about it.

Krystal: …we're gonna have a party when she gets back.

To Krystal's surprise, there was no "WHAT?!" There was a moment of silence. Then Red X nodded slowly.

Red X: Yes…yeah, I think that would be perfect.

Krystal: …you do?

Red X: Of course. Jinx has been pretty down lately. Something like this will show her that we not only see her as a teammate but as a friend. Good idea.

Krystal pouted.

Krystal: You're not supposed to go along with it! You take all the fun out of it!

Red X: …I'm not Jinx, Krystal.

Krystal: …yeah…Jinx has better hair then you.

Red X paused.

Red X: …what's wrong with my hair?

Krystal: It's all…bleh. Dyed and crap.

Red X: That's not a matter of choice. …though…maybe I should find some other way to hide my hair color as Red X…if people see Rose Wilson with the same dyed hair…hmm…

That was something to ponder. Anyway, Red X had other things to worry about.

Red X: There's been a change of plans regarding visitation.

Krystal: Huh? What'cha mean?

Red X: …I hate to do this to her…

Eh, I'm sure you know what she has in mind.

**Hospital: Room A571, The Following Morning**

Jean groaned. What a miserable night. Her roommate kept moaning. Thankfully the nurse dosed her with more of that pain medicine and she went out like a light. Of course, now she had slept all wrong. She was a front sleeper, but due to the pain in her stomach, she had to sleep on her back. Now her neck was sore from bending the wrong way.

Inertia: Nice to see you too.

…would you look at that? She was obviously still asleep and having a nightmare. Inertia just COULDN'T be in the room. That was silly.

Inertia: Look, I know you don't like me…I explained that to Rose more times then I can count…but she insisted. In fact, apparently I'm stuck here all day with you.

Yep. Nightmare.

Jean: I want to wake up now…

Inertia: You are awake.

Jean: …crap.

Sighing, she opened her eyes all the way and turned her head to look at him. She had never seen him out of costume before. …hmm. There were actually a few differences in his looks then Kid Flash's. Different eyes…the hair…but he was still a speedster.

Jean: So…what was it you liked to be called again?

It was the only way she could think of to ask for his name without asking for his name…per say.

Tad: Just call me Tad.

Jean: "Tad"? Are you kidding me?

Tad: No, "LeFay", I'm not. I…

Roommate: AAARGH! OOH! NNNNRRRUUUU!

Tad jumped.

Tad: What the hell?

Jean: Don't ask. …Rose really told you to come here?

Tad: Yep. It was supposed to be M…er…

Jan: Baran.

Tad: Yeah, Baran…but Rose said no.

Jean grumbled. Obviously this was some stupid plot to get her to ease up around Inertia. Well, Jean SPITS on this plot!

Jean: Fine, whatever.

Tad: Hey, this is no picnic for me either. You don't even have a working TV…oh and here.

He gave her the MP3 player and crossword book she had asked for. Grumbling, Jean plugged the earphones into her ears and turned it on. Tad sat quietly for a few minutes, but eventually he got bored.

Tad: …so…um, what kind of music do you have on that thing?

Jean sighed. It would be really rude to ignore him…well, she COULD pretend she didn't hear. Then she felt the earphone in her right ear being removed.

Tad: I said, what kind of music do you have on that thing?

Well, so much for pretending to not hear. Jean sighed.

Jean: How is my taste in music your business?

Tad: It's not my business. I'm not demanding to know, I'm asking. You know, a friendly question?

Jean rolled her cat like eyes. Strange how the hospital staff hadn't called her out on them. Oh well. Their ignorance was her bliss.

Jean: …if you MUST know…I listen to Latino pop.

Tad stared at her for a moment.

Tad: …you mean like Ricky Martin?

Jean: …yes.

Tad: …you're kidding.

Damn it, why did she tell him?

Jean: No. I'm not kidding. I especially prefer ones not song in English.

Tad: You speak Spanish?

Jean: No…well, a little, but interpreting lyrics takes away from the enjoyment. I just want to listen to the music and relax.

Tad: Oh…I listen to Japanese rock.

Jean stared at him before laughing. She held her abdomen in pain, promptly shutting up.

Tad: What?

Jean: You fanboy. Do you have Naruto underwear too?

Tad: Hey, just because I listen to Japanese rock, it doesn't mean I watch anime.

Jean: Sasuke is the greatest.

Tad: No way, he's a backstabbing…damn it.

Jean smirked. She had picked up that tidbit from somewhere…probably Mammoth, the giant otaku that he was (both figuratively and literally).

Tad: Dirty trick…

Jean shook off the smirk on her face. She was getting friendly with the speedster! Not happening! She put her headphones back on.

Jean: And if there's no other questions, I'd like to get back to my music.

Tad: …yeah, okay.

Around eleven the nurse came up with the stretcher. Jean swallowed hard and pulled her earphones out.

Jean: Tad, here. Hold these for me.

Tad took them from her as they helped her from the bed.

Tad: Good luck, Jean.

Jean: …whatever.

He sighed, looking a bit exasperated. Despite herself, Jean mumbled.

Jean: Thanks.

Damn, he heard. Oh well. Jean let herself be taken down to the anesthesiologist.

**Anesthesiologist's**

Jean's heart thumped in her chest. The thought that she was going to be rendered unconscious and cut open wasn't one she was eager to accept. In any other circumstance, she would be plotting an escape…but this time she was SUPPOSED to let herself be operated on. What a twist…though she was in no position to enjoy the irony…nor the mood. They had already attached something to her finger to monitor her heart rate. She was surprised that it wasn't just a picture of a drum on the screen at this point. That's how it sounded in her ears. She had a new, larger IV inserted into her arm, though it was tied off at the moment. Nothing was going inside. A nurse came up and attached an IV bag. Swallowing, Jinx waited…she remembered hearing about people waking up on the surgical table…what if…

**Recovery Room**

…it happened to…huh? Where…? What happened to the room? She tried to turn her head but it was like trying to bend steel.

Nurse: Shh…stay still. Just relax.

Jean: Uh…? Wha…is it…over?

Nurse: That's right. It's all done.

Jean felt so out of it. She barely understood what was said to her until twenty seconds after the fact. …and she was pretty sure they had removed her underwear. She knew that should bother her, but right now she didn't feel like being bothered. There was something else…but she still wasn't in the mood to care. She just closed her eyes and let the person wheel her away.

**END PART FOUR**


	6. Chapter 5

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Unpleasant"**

**Chapter Five**

**Room A571**

Tad sighed, bored out of his mind. Why did Rose make him come here, anyway? Jean HATED him! …didn't even do anything to the girl. He was snapped from his annoyed musings by the sight of Jean being wheeled into the room. Unlike the other times, the nurses had to lift her up and put her in her bed. As soon as the nurses departed, he moved closer.

Tad: …how you doing?

Jean: Nnngh…been better.

Tad: Yeah the tube in your side suggests that.

Jean looked at him, her eyes glazed slightly as she was still fighting the anesthetics.

Jean: Wha…? Tube?

Tad: I think it's a drain…got a lot of blood going into it.

Jean: No crap? …eh…don't care. Too tired.

Tad: You look it. Get some sleep.

Jean mumbled her thanks before closing her eyes. Yeah, she was really out of it. Tad decided to have a chat with the doctor first chance he got to find out exactly how everything went.

**HIVE Tower: Red X's Room**

Rose sighed. As predicted, her father was upset concerning her decision to unmask before her friends.

Slade: Why did you think you could do this without asking?

Rose: They deserve to know who I am. They've known me for over a year now without seeing my face at all. They've trusted me with their secrets, called me friend, and Jinx even saw fit to name me leader until she's out of mourning. I have no right to lead a team I can't even show my face too.

Slade sighed. His daughter was getting a little too attached. Of course, he couldn't pull her out now. The rest of the team would freak, to put it mildly.

Slade: I'm very disappointed.

Rose: I did the right thing. You can't change my opinion of that.

Slade: No, I suppose I can't. And what's done is done. But next time ask before making such a critical move.

Rose: …fine.

She pulled her mask over her head. She could barely stop herself from grinding her teeth in frustration. What did it take to please him!? She does as he acts, it doesn't please him. She takes initiative, it doesn't please him. What does it take?!

Red X: If you'll excuse me, Father, I have things to check up on.

Slade: Alright. Keep in touch.

Red X tried not to visibly shake.

Red X: Of course.

She hung up, grabbed the nearest object, and hurled it across the room as hard as she could.

Red X: Damn it! I'm trying my best!

The object shattered. Red X covered her mouth. She had just smashed a model of the tower. Gizmo made it himself and gave it to her for Christmas last year. Sinking to her knees, she picked up the pieces. Maybe she could fix it…SNAP. …maybe not.

**Hospital: Room A571**

Finally Jean woke up, this time feeling out of the blurry haze she had been in. The first thing she noticed was the strange protrusion from her stomach. …a tube…connected to a plastic container…that…was filling…with BLOOD?!

Jean: What the hell?!

Tad: Awake for real this time?

Jean: What the hell is this?!

Tad: That's a drain. You've got a lot of left over fluids in there that need to be removed.

Jean groaned. Nasty…

Jean: How'd it go? Did they need to go open surgery on me?

Tad: Nah…but it was pretty bad. …um…they kind of sent your underwear home in a biohazard bag…so…I had to bring you more.

Jean glared at him.

Jean: That better be a joke.

Tad: Hey, I asked Cammy to get it for me so I didn't ransack your room or anything.

Jean: …fine, what…wait. A biohazard bag?

Tad: I didn't ask…and I really don't want to.

Come to think of it, neither did Jean. Some things were better left unsaid. Jean sighed and shook her head.

Jean: How long have I been out of it?

Tad: Few hours now.

Jean: …I'm hungry.

Tad: Well, you haven't eaten since yesterday.

Ugh. Why did he have to remind her of that? Her stomach growled in protest to the fact, which only served to send a sharp bolt of through her body. She reached over and hit the call button.

Tad: Hurts?

Jean: Nope, just looking for some company. Of course it hurts, idiot.

Tad: What's your problem with me?

Jean: You're YOU! Ow…

Jean laid back down. She had sat up slightly when she snapped at him. That didn't help either. Tad sighed.

Tad: We're not going to get anywhere until you tell me what pisses you off about me so much.

Jean turned her head away. She wasn't going to say it. Not out loud…not to him. He didn't need to know why. He just needed to know she hated him. …well…maybe not hate. Maybe it was more of a general dislike. The nurse came in.

Nurse: What can I do for you?

Jean: It's a freaking nine.

Nurse: Huh?

Jean: The pain. A nine.

The nurse left to get her pain medicine. Tad sighed.

Tad: You going to answer me or not?

Jean: No. Go away.

Grumbling, Tad sighed.

Tad: Right. Fine. I'm out of here. I'm telling Rose this isn't working.

Fine by her. Tad left the room and pulled out his communicator, using it like a phone.

Red X: What is it?

She didn't sound happy…

Tad: This isn't working out. I want to go back now.

Red X: Tad…I…

She sighed.

Red X: I can't tell you why she's so angry with you, because she'd never forgive me. …but trust me when I say that it's a very valid reason in her mind. Something happened to her that she can't forget. This isn't something to do with your behavior or even you as a person. …I guess you could call it trauma induced bigotry. She'll get over it in time, I'm sure, but only if you make an effort to help her. …how is she?

Tad: Surgery is over. She's resting now. …and draining.

Red X: Good I…

Silence.

Red X: …did you say she was draining?

Tad: Yep.

Red X: …does this have something to do with the biohazard underwear?

Tad: Don't know, rather not know.

Red X: …I'm thinking we should just burn those to be safe…

Tad had no arguments. He returned to the room. Jean glared at him.

Jean: Weren't you leaving?

Tad: Rose said not to. She also said you're a trauma induced bigot.

Jean: F Rose then. I don't care, I've got a liquid filled hole where my gall bladder used to be. I'll say and do what I want.

Tad raised an eyebrow.

Tad: …you're getting stoned off the pain killer aren't you?

Jean: Am not.

Tad: Are too.

Jean: Am not.

Tad: Are too.

Jean: Am not.

Tad: Are too.

Jean: Am too.

Tad: Are no…damn it!

Drat! He had been Bugs Bunnied! Jean sighed.

Jean: Close the curtain for me, would you?

Tad: Why?

Jean: Just do it.

Sighing, Tad did what she asked. After a while he heard a soft "ouch".

Tad: You okay?

Jean: Don't you dare pull that curtain back!

Tad lowered his hand. Finally a soft sound came from the other side and he could hear her get back into the bed.

Jean: NOW you can pull it back.

Pulling back the curtain, he found her looking pretty much the same.

Jean: …the draft was getting to me.

Tad: Huh? What are you…oh.

Well, that's awkward. …great. Jean thought for a second.

Jean: …you know…I bet if you plugged the earphones from my MP3 player into the TV you could get the sound to work.

Tad: …you're offering to let me use your earphones?

Jean snorted.

Jean: Don't take this the wrong way. I just don't want you bothering me with stupid chit chat. I'll just do my crossword puzzles.

Tad: …oookay.

They remained silent for a while, Jean working on her puzzle, Tad watching TV. Then a nurse came in.

Nurse: Okay, time to empty you.

Jean: …I beg your pardon?

Nurse: The sack? We need to empty it.

Jean winced as the nurse poured the fluid into a cup and dumped it in the toilet. Jean raised her eyebrow.

Jean: Why do you squeeze it before capping it?

Nurse: The suction from the sack is what draws the fluid out. It wouldn't go through the tube unless the sack had been compressed.

Ah. That made sense. A few hours later Jean's stomach was going nuts. She could smell food and she could hear the carts being wheeled around. Then they brought her her food. Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy…then the nurse lifted the lid of the tray. Jean's face fell.

Jean: …what the…? Is that a bowl of water?

Nurse: Pfft, no. It's chicken broth.

Jean: …where's the soup?

Jean looked at the other items. gelatin…tea…apple juice…

Jean: Where's anything that's actually FOOD?

Nurse: You can't have any solids today. See?

The nurse handed her a menu. She was on the strict fluid only diet. Her eye twitched.

Jean: You have got to be fing with my mind. I haven't eaten since yesterday, you got food all around me and I'm supposed to drink chicken flavored water, some strawberry gelatin and wash it down with tea and apple juice?

Nurse: Ain't that a bitch?

Sighing, Jean sipped her broth. Mmm…food-like. The nurse left and Tad removed his earphones.

Tad: …nice spread.

Jean: Go jump off a cliff.

Well, if he did jump off a cliff, he'd spin himself around fast enough to create enough lift to slow his descent. Tad decided not to mention this to her. Huffing, Jean begrudgingly ate her dinner…or rather drank her dinner. At least the gelatin was SOMEWHAT solid. This was so damn stupid…she couldn't wait to go home.

**END PART FIVE**


	7. Chapter 6

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Unpleasant"**

**Chapter Six**

**Hospital Lobby: The Next Day**

At last! At LAST Jean was allowed to leave this wretched place! She ate the less then appetizing breakfast and waited. Finally around the afternoon, the doctor told her she could leave…with the tube still in her side. In three days, she was supposed to get it removed. It wasn't draining so much anymore, but the doctor still wouldn't take it out. Wincing, she climbed out of the wheelchair they brought her down in and walked to the H-car.

Jean: Aren't you just going to run home?

Tad: Can't risk being spotted before I dash off.

Jean: Whatever…

Jean opened the door and climbed into the car, Tad getting into the back.

Rose: Feeling better?

Jean: Aside from a little pain, no. I'm going to be on some pain killer and antibiotics for a while though… Nice disguise job on the car.

Rose: I thought it would look a little odd if the H-car was seen picking you two up.

Jean: Speaking of…

Jean glared daggers at Rose.

Jean: Why did you make it so that HE was the only one that visited me?

Rose: Would you rather I have sent Krystal?

Jean: No! I mean…no.

Krystal wasn't known for her bedside manner. Jean had horrible mental images of Krystal trying to insert her finger into her tube hole in her side. Ugh…

Rose: Did it kill you to have him around for a while?

Jean: …no.

Rose: Well there you go.

Tad: You sound like a parent.

Rose: …Tad, I'm going to ask you to never say that about me again.

Jean snickered. Tad got in trouble, Tad got in trouble.

Tad: Yeah, that's real mature.

Jean: Bite me.

That's it. Rose had enough. She turned on the radio and turned it way up. Tad winced.

Tad: What the hell is this?!

Jean: What?!

Tad: I said, what the hell is this?!

Jean: I can't hear you over the groaning and shouting!

Rose grumbled. Death metal was NOT groaning and shouting. Sonic liked some decent music, but it wasn't hardcore enough for Rose. All his CDs were by his statue in the Hall of the Fallen. It was a new name, one that Gizmo came up with. A little too dramatic, perhaps, but fitting.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Jinx sighed as she entered the tower. Right now all she wanted to do was lounge around and enjoy the fact that she was finally home again. Maybe watch some television or… Suddenly everyone jumped out at her.

All: Welcome home, Jinx!

Jinx jumped. She shook her head.

Jinx: I should have known.

The room was decorated up with a banner that stated exactly what they had screamed at her. Streamers and other such items hung all over the place. Holding up her hands, Jinx shook her head.

Jinx: Guys, guys…I just got out of surgery yesterday. I'm not in a partying mood.

Mammoth: Oh…

Gizmo: Guess we'll just have to throw this cake out then…

He gestured to a large…c…cake…with…vanilla icing…an…and…Jinx's stomach growled, reminding her how little she had eaten recently.

Jinx: On the other hand…

Krystal appeared next to her and held out a noise maker. Smiling softly, Jinx took it and blew into it.

Krystal: YAHOO! Cake conquers all!

Jinx: Well…vanilla icing is my favorite. Is the cake chocolate?

Blackfire: And store bought. Gizmo didn't lay a hand on it.

Gizmo: …what's that supposed to mean?!

Rose smiled and nodded. This was the reaction she was hoping for. Also, whether Jinx realized it or not, she was opening up around Inertia more. …and she just had to find out how that ring worked. She would LOVE to store her costume in a ring like that!

Rose: Save me some cake. I want to get back in costume.

Jinx: I make no promises.

She really did seem to be feeling better. That was good. Rose went off to her room to change.

Krystal: So Jinx…be honest. Rose being Red X, surprised or no?

Jinx: Not really.

Krystal: YOU LIE!

Jinx: Nope, I…

Krystal: YOU LIIIIIIE!

Blackfire: Krystal, don't screech in her ear.

Krystal looked downtrodden. She kicked the floor.

Krystal: But she lies…

Blackfire: I know, baby, I know.

Jinx rolled her eyes. Just because none of them had an inkling doesn't mean she couldn't. Ah well. At least she was back home, safe and sound.

Mammoth: What exactly does the gall bladder do anyway?

Jinx: …I…don't know.

Blackfire: The gall bladder is basically a storage unit for the bile that is used to break down foods containing certain types of fats. Once stored in the gall bladder, the bile becomes more potent, increasing the effectiveness of the digestion process.

Everyone went silent.

Blackfire: What?

Gizmo: How did you know that?

Blackfire: I looked it up. Duh.

Jinx: …so…eating cake…

Blackfire: That's fine. Now eating foods high in grease, that's bad.

Jinx: Damn…that means I have to cut back on pizza.

Everyone was silent again.

Gizmo: Cut…back…on pizza?

Krystal: Can…does the English language even…can you put those words together that way?

Hmm…Inertia couldn't be sure…but it sounded like pizza would be a big part of his diet on this team. Call it intuition.

Jinx: …hey, Inertia?

Inertia: Yeah?

Jinx: …just wanted to say that you're probably not the asshole I thought you were. …but that's probably the pain killers talking.

…well, that was close enough.

Inertia: Um…thanks?

Damn…that tube in her side really itched. She couldn't wait to get it removed. Oh well. Like she was told, Jinx had to take it one day at a time…and apparently with less greasy foods.

**FOURTH WALL BREAKING GOODNESS!**

The Titans lined up next to each other in a world of white emptiness, going from left to right; Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Changeling, Terra, Raven, and Shade.

Robin: For all the fans who've read this garbage for the last year or so…

Starfire: To you, we give our thanks.

Cyborg: We hope you'll continue reading in '08, but more importantly…

Changeling: …have yourself a merry Christmas!

Terra: A Happy Chanukah!

Raven: **And in general, an enjoyable holiday.**

Shade: …

Raven: **…he says have a happy New Year.**

They all smiled and waved. After a few moments Raven shuddered.

Raven: **Sweet Trigon, why did we have to do that? I'm going to go swimming in disinfectant to get this dirty feeling off me.**

Cyborg: And why didn't anybody mention Kwanza? That's just freaking disrespectful.

Terra: Well, you should have said it! I'm Jewish, that's why I said "Happy Chanukah".

Robin: …but you eat pork.

Terra: I never said I was a dedicated.

They all walked off. Shade poked his head back in and waved his arm, creating a banner from shadows that simply read…

"**HAPPY HOLIDAYS"**

Raven: **Get your stupid, well wish giving butt back here!**

Shade winced and ran off after Raven. Now he was going to get it…

**END**


End file.
